


Endless

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness 2017 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ex Sex, F/F, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Toxic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Katie's stuck in a loop





	Endless

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of 'Ex' for Day 11 of [](http://hp-may-madness.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://hp-may-madness.dreamwidth.org/)**hp_may_madness**. Additionally 'Kink: spanking' and very obliquely 'Endless'

Alicia Spinnet was not in a good mood. She rubbed sleep out of her eyes and she entered her kitchen. It was later than she usually got up but her sleep has been so disturbed that she felt like she hadn’t slept before.

Still it wasn’t like the reason she lost sleep was bad news, not exactly anyway, and it was nothing that a good breakfast and morning run wouldn’t sort out. Then she realised that the woman the kitchen stove was whistling far too tunefully to be her room. 

“Alicia!” Leanne said with a pleasureless smile. “It’s been a while.”

“Leanne,” Alicia growled. “You’re wearing my bathrobe.”

“Am I? Well you know how it is, after a good night I just throw on anything I can.”

Leanne sauntered out around Alicia and Katie’s living room, picking up items of discarding clothing and other objects she had evidently hurled about in a passion the previous evening. 

“You have the look of someone who is about to leave,” Alicia observed coldly.

“Oh, I couldn’t stay. You know that. Let her down easy for me, will you? Tell it was wonderful and I really treasure our evening together but I just can’t settle down right now, you know?”

“I’m not giving her any message from you,” Alicia snarled.

“Whatever, you know whatever you say,” Leanne leered, “I’ll still be able to have that oh-so-spanakble ass when ever I want to.”

Alicia’s wand was suddenly in her hand, sparkles erupting from the end and Leanne disapparated with a pop. 

“Katie!” Alicia yelled, stalking up to her roommate’s bedroom door. “Katie!”

“Lea, if you want to go again I’m than happy t-” Katie started saying playfully before squeaking to ahlt when she realised who had enter her room. “Not cool Alicia.”

Alicia meanwhile blushed and immediately avert her eyes. Her heart hammering and her eyes as she tried to block out the picture of her friend lying entire naked on her bed, whipping her reddened arse out sight under the cover.

She steeled herself for the worst.

“She’s already gone, Kate.”

“Oh,” was all Katie said. All the previous joy gone from her voice. “Right.”

“You promise me.” Alicia said still trying for sternness, even as her heartache for her friend’s sake.

“I know.” 

“No fucking your ex. That was the deal.”

“I know!”

“Than what did I spend all night waking up the sounds of!”

“Leave me alone, Alcica!” Katie stood up now wrapped in a sheet. “It’s not like anyone else is lining up to shag me!”

And she barged past Alicia and off to the shower before she could muster the courage to correct Katie on that score.


End file.
